


たい/Wanna

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, BUT ONLY TEMPORARILY, Come Eating, F/M, GOEMON DOMS!!! HE TOPS IN THIS!!!!, Inspired by Music, Love Confessions, Nipple Play, One-Sided Attraction, Rough Sex, Slight Femdom, Stalking, Wall Sex, implied bisexuality, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Goemon gets some… unusual action.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	たい/Wanna

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song [たい/Wanna by Reol](https://open.spotify.com/track/4gtvQM3JWzRNYwGF1iYkmb)
> 
> Reol is so fucking good and Wanna is an absolute **B A N G E R !** Also this idea came to me in the shower a while ago when listening to her stuff and this came on. I’m really proud of this idea and just like… applying it to the sweet babey Goemon. Although I’m a Jigen loving whore, Goemon is such a twink and I want to give him the action he DESERVES!

Goemon isn’t one for bars, but tonight he had no choice. His partners could tell that something had been off with him for the past few days and thought that a change of scenery would be good for him, although they mainly said that because Lupin had been missing the ladies and Jigen wanted to hit up the town’s new casino. With this in mind, the samurai didn’t mind too much when they eventually left him at the bar to do their own things.

He had been drinking water all night, watching as Lupin and occasionally Jigen moved around the dancefloor. The monkeyish man was hitting on waves of women while the gunslinger tended to only talk when spoken to. The scene was entertaining to the quieter man, especially when he was punished for his forwardness with slaps. Besides that, nothing was really worth looking at, decorations were limited and not easy to see with most of the lighting focusing on the assortment of people wanting to prove to the world that like them, the night was young.

This was until a particular song came on the radio, starting with three shouts and followed by his native tongue.

The fact that a place like this would play Japanese music surprised Goemon, but he wasn’t upset. The lyrics had caught his attention in the same way he had caught a face in the crowd’s, which he didn’t notice until they were halfway across the room. Noticing the movement, his dark eyes met their alluring (e/c) ones. His face quickly began to burn, cheeks as pink as his kimono. 

“Is this seat taken?” A charming feminine voice asked. It took him a moment to realize that it was the person he had been staring at for the past few seconds.

“No, i-it’s not.”

“Thanks.” She sat down crossing one leg over the other, revealing a good amount of thigh thanks to the slit in her shimmery (f/c) gown. He had to turn his head away slightly just to stop himself from looking there.

“M-My p-pleasure.”

“Are you feelin’ okay? Your cheeks are brighter than my sister’s highlights.” She extended a hand to touch his face, but he pushed it away.

“I’m q-qui-ite al… I am fine, thank you-u.”

“I didn’t mean to make you nervous, I’m sorry. Let me buy you a drink.”

“No, thanks. J-Just refill my water.”

She did as she asked while also ordering a drink for herself. They talked as they drank -although she did most of the talking, giving simple introductions and talking about what had brought them there. He had to leave for a moment during their conversation, and she slipped an aphrodisiac from her clutch bag into his water as she waited for his return. Goemon finished his water once he got back, asking for another refill before asking more about herself.

It felt like hours had passed as they learned more about each other. He was still nervous talking to (Y/n), but had relaxed a little bit after getting used to the fact this gorgeous woman was talking and staying next to him. After a short break in their current topic, he realized that he felt unusually warm and… oh, god. There was something about her that was _really_ pulling him in. He’d never experienced anything like this.

“Oh my, your face is red. Is it too warm in here? We can go outside if you want.” Her voice cut through her thoughts, concerned and gentle.

“I would like that, yes.”

He stood up after her, struggling to keep up with her pace. Noticing this, she slowed down, wrapping her arm around his waist as they walked outside. Goemon felt as if there were butterflies inside of him, and he only felt warmer at her touch. She was rubbing lightly into his hip, and it was driving him crazy.

Once outside she turned left, leading him to an alleyway that was between the bar and some sort of antique shop. With the cool air on his skin, he felt somewhat better, but recognized that something was up with her.

“Do you feel better?” She cupped his cheek, a gleam of some unknown intent in her eyes.

“A little bit, yes.” He exhaled into the cold night, watching his breath disappear before looking at her. He wasn’t able to keep his gaze there for long as her sweet smile fogged up his head, riling him up inside.

Oh, wait. This wasn’t him, this wasn’t him at all. Things began to click in his hazy mind, and he was angry at himself for not keeping his guard up.

“Who sent you?”

“What do you mean, Goemon dear? No one sent me.”

“Do not play coy with me, (Y/n).” He instinctively reached for Zantetsuken, only to remember he left his sword in their hotel. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here of my own volition, I told you that inside.” She let out a huff, crossing her arms under her chest to accentuate them. “But I guess I do need to be at least a little honest with you. You see, I’m in love with you.”

“E-Excuse me?”

“I couldn’t help myself. The job you did at Evermore Bank a few weeks ago? I’m the reason you guys didn’t have cops on your asses. I was the only security worker that night due to miscommunications, and when I saw you on the screen and how you slashed the vault door, it really got me going. After I got fired, I did my research on your group and have been watching you guys while you’ve cooled down from the last heist. I’ve done a lot of work to get this far with you, and… _fuck_ , I’m so glad to be here with you right now.”

She ended her explanation with a fast kiss, her lips holding onto his while her hand cupped his clothed cock. It twitched under her touch, and he groaned into her mouth, allowing her tongue access into his own. The pleasure was quickly becoming too much for him, and he abruptly pushed her off.

“You have quite the nerve. Drugging me, being so calm and seductive, your forwardness, damn it! No amount of transcending can save me from your womanly wiles!”

Flipping her around, her back hit the wall while the desire to be in control flowed through him. He took a few breaths before staring her in the eyes, slamming his slightly chapped lips into hers. He swiftly moved down to her throat, nipping at the tender skin as he drank in her mewls and groans.

Pushing the dress straps down her shoulders helped him free her breasts, where it was revealed that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He grinned, diving into her breasts to bite and suck on her perfect tits. She moaned loudly, pawing at his kimono and begging for more of his delightfully rough touch.

“Alright, I guess I can give you what you want.” Goemon could feel his face radiating warmth as he continued to uncharacteristically touch her, gripping tightly at her sides before hiking her dress over her hips. Her thighs looked just as soft as when they were inside and the sight of her lacy, white panties made his cock throb in want. “You are an addictive woman, (Y/n).”

He made quick work of his hakama and fundoshi, freeing his dick and lining it up with her needy cunt after pulling her panties to the side. He looked up to her, asking if she really wanted this before lifting her leg and diving in. She let out a startled groan as his pace quickly built up, gripping onto his shoulders tightly.

His cock fit inside her in the most satisfying way, and she shuddered as he pounded into her. She looked down, admiring the way he’d plunge into her, then looked back up to him. Strands of his hair were glued to his forehead, but she didn’t move them. They framed his face in a very pleasing way, and she squeaked when he gazed back at her. His dark eyes were filled with hunger and confidence thanks to the aphrodisiac, which gave him the extra push that he’d never been able to have when it came to women.

She gingerly wrapped her legs around him, the better angle causing pleasure to course through her in swift waves. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, pulling in for greedy, hot kisses. Their tongues clashed, desperately searching for the taste of the other. Goemon swallowed up her whimpers and cries, cooing for her to cum when when she voiced her need.

As she climaxed, her walls calmed around him, making it clear to him that he would be releasing soon as well. He pulled out after a few more thrusts, jerking himself off until he coated her stomach in his thick seed. She put her legs down, a little wobbly but still able to brace herself against the wall.

Her eyes are shimmering with love and satisfaction as she stares at him once more before looking down to the mess on her stomach. She giggled, swiping some of it with her finger and licking it off. The motion surprised him a bit, and he tried to pull away when she offered him some of his own cum. Giving in, he took up her offer and sucked his orgasm off of the digit.

Goemon’s mind was a mess as he felt himself slowly come back down to earth. He blankly watched (Y/n) grab a tissue from the small bag that she had dropped on the ground moments before they began their fun. Though his fogged and slightly confused being, he realized that she pecked his cheek and thanked him for the good time before making herself presentable and walking out of the alley. Her figure caught the eyes of Jigen and Lupin, who had just barely stepped outside to search for the samurai.

“There you are! We’ve been looking for you, what happened?” Lupin asked. The woman came to mind, and his eyes widened in question. “Did you-?“

“Yes.”

The two looked at each other in shock. More dots started to connect as they racked their brains of where they might have seen her.

“Was she the-?”

“Yes, she was there. And she let us get away.”

They stood in silence for a minute, unsure of what to say. Eventually, Goemon told them what happened and almost collapsed near the end of the story.

“Woah, you okay, man?”

“No… I’d like to go home, if you two are okay with that.”

“Yeah, we can leave. I lost interest a while ago.” Lupin commented, holding up his right side while Jigen took his left. “You want us to take care of you?”

“I would greatly appreciate that.”

**Author's Note:**

> LET GOEMON TOP!!! HE MAY BE BABEY BUT HE SHOULD BE ALLOWED TO TOP AS A TREAT!!!!


End file.
